Humphrey's Origins
by AlphaAndOmegaObssessed
Summary: After being attacked by Eve for making-out with Kate, Humphrey returns home to encounter a peculiar dream. Humphrey must figure out what it means and find and learn of his origins. Will he find his origins? will he accept that what happened happened? (IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THELASTGUARDIAN BY NFSLOVER READ IT) Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey I'm new to this story writing on this site so if my first story isn't good, don't chew my butt out about. But please leave a REVIEW and tell how I'm doing.**

**Humphrey's Origins**

**Chapter 1 - The Nightmare**

**Intro- **For as long as the fun-loving Omega known as Humphrey could remember, he had been in The Western Pack his whole life. His origins take place in a legendary pack of super-wolves known as The Guardians. (**A/N: If you read THE LAST GUARDIAN by NFS LOVER you probably know what I'm talking about; if you haven't, well, then you should probably read that now before you get too in-tuned to my story) **As a pup his pack was attacked and he was sent away for protection from a neighboring pack known as The Western Pack. The rest of his pack was wiped out and as far as the attackers knew, the pack was completely wiped out. Humphrey is the last of his kind; Humphrey is the last guardian. He remembers nothing of his beginning, but that soon changes when he starts to have weird dreams about a familiar family of wolves...his family and his pack. The dreams haunt him every time he closes his eyes. They start out peaceful at first, but as the memory continues it turns into a gruesome horror flick and he must open his eyes to keep from experiencing it. He lets this go on for a while, but when he gets tired of the suffering, he turns to his only solution: His father-in-law Winston.

As Humphrey lay in his den with his beautiful Alpha mate Kate, he started to have a peculiar dream. It started out happy, a group of pups playing with their parents, then turned to horrorifying as a group of wolves stalked the family. The wolves attack, going straight for the pups, ripping them apart with ease and sickening snaps and blood-baths. Humphrey trembled from the experience, and sweated; sweat pouring down him with no apparent end. He tried to break from the clutches of his nightmare, whimpering as he trembled and sweated. He came to no prevail, until he suddenly awoke with a gasp. He looked around to see he was safe in his den, and seen his beautiful mate next to him sleeping.

"Man, what a dream." he whispered as he shook his head to clear what was left of his dream. He then stood up, shaking the sleepiness from his limbs and letting out a quiet yawn being careful not to wake his sleeping love.

"I need some water." he whispered, feeling his throat was dry. He exited the den, taking a quick look back at his mate to make sure she was still asleep and admiring her beauty. He then headed out towards the lake near his den.

"Finally." he said approaching the lake as his mood brightened. He lapped up some water with eagerness and enjoyed the cool, thirst-quenching water as it made its way down his throat, soothing it, before going all the way down.

"I really needed that." he said after he lapped up enough water to last him a month. He looked up to see the moon was still high in the sky, emitting a white light that illuminated the outlines of almost every visible object. He stared at it for a few moments, admiring its appearance.

"I think it's still a little early to be waking up." he said, letting a brief smile across his gray-furred muzzle. He then turned around and headed back to his den. When he entered, he seen his beautiful mate still sleeping and admired how pretty she looked when she slept.

He then walked over by her and laid down next to her, snuggling up next to her to keep warm on this chilly October night. He then brought his foreleg over her, pulling her closer; so close, he could feel her soft fur against his own. He gave her a quick nip on the cheek before saying goodnight to her.

"Goodnight my love." he said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"_What was that horrorifying dream for? Who were those attacking wolves? Why did that family look so familiar?" _He thought about his nightmare and tried to figure out what it was trying to tell him. "_Those pups looked familiar. Especially that gray one with those icy blu_e eyes." he thought as he realized one of the pups in his dream looked kind of like himself.

"_I don't know, I'll figure it out in the morning. This has been going on too long though, I'll probably go to Winston about it. In the meantime, I'll try to get some sleep. I might even try to get back to that dream to get more out of it." _he thought to himself as he fell asleep. He was indeed going to reacquaint himself with his dream. He was going to _**face the nightmare again**_.

**A/N: So first chapter of _Humphrey's Origins _is up. REVIEW and tell me how I did. AlphaAndOmegaObssessed out.**


	2. Chapter 2: facing the nightmare again

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 2 of **_**Humphrey's Origins. **_**I read your reviews and I see you liked it so far, so I'm going to be nice and try to write this chapter a little longer than the first. Anyway; here's chapter 2 so read, enjoy, and review.**

**Humphrey's Origins**

**Chapter 2: facing the nightmare again**

As Humphrey slept, he was reacquainting himself with the nightmare he had been experiencing not long before. He thought he would be able to start it off where he kept opening his eyes at. That was going to be impossible, and he had to have the dream all over again.

Humphrey experienced the first part the way he always did; he felt happy to see a group of pups with their family playing happily and enjoying themselves. But when the attacking wolves were stalking, Humphrey tried to change the way his dream went by thinking about himself running in and saving the family; but it didn't work that way.

This was a memory, not a fictional dream. When the wolves attacked the pups, ripping them apart with ease and enjoying the sickening sound of bones breaking and the sweet taste of blood on their muzzles, Humphrey whimpered, trembled, and sweated; not wanting to re-live this nightmare. He tried to stay asleep longer than what he normally would, but at the same spot of the dream as always; he awoke, again, with a gasp.

He was panting and sweating as he looked around to see he was back in reality...or so he thought. He seen Kate looking at him with a worried expression.

"Are you ok Humphrey?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Uh, I'm fine. Just a...weird dream. That's all." he replied, not wanting his mate to worry about him too much. "Go back to sleep my love, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? Because I can snuggle closer to keep you comfortable." she said as she pulled herself a little closer to her mate.

"Well, that would help, considering I missed you when you went on that trip the other day and weren't home for a few more days; just getting back today." he replied.

Kate pulled herself closer to her mate; close enough for him to feel her soft fur on his, and for her to feel his on hers. He then wrapped his foreleg around her and rested his head on her. She loved when her mate was happy to have her as a mate, and gave him a kiss goodnight before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight my love." she said, nuzzling him lovingly.

"Goodnight my golden angel." he replied, returning the nuzzling.

He felt her warmth and couldn't resist the embrace of sleep. He soon fell fast asleep.

Moments later, he felt Kate stirring. He wasn't sure on what she was doing, and opened his eyes.

"Kate, what are you doing?" he asked. When he seen what she was doing, he tried to push her off himself not wanting what was happening to happen.

She resisted at first, wanting him more than anything. She continued to try to please him and continued to suck him, resisting his pushing. When he felt like he would give up and let her continue, she pushed herself off him.

"Kate, are y-you ok?" he asked curiously.

"Well I should ask you the same thing. I try to please you and do ...you know,...anyway; you try pushing me away." she replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if you were ready for that." he explained.

He tried to convince her to continue, but she wasn't wanting to anymore.

"You know what, fine. If you don't want to, I'm not going to anymore." she said upset.

"No, I didn't mean-" he began, but was cut off by Kate.

"Never-mind, I'm not in the mood anymore. Just be lucky I'm still staying with you." she said, clearly very upset.

"What do you mean, I thought you loved me?" he replied as he began to tear up.

"You know what your problem is? You think things that might never happen because you wish it would happen." she said getting up and starting to walk away. "We're done. Goodbye Humphrey."

"Please don't leave K-Kate." he said as tears streamed down his face.

"No, we're through." she replied.

Humphrey tackled her to the ground and held her as he cried. He didn't want the love of his life to leave him.

"Please, I can't live without you! You're the love of my life, the only red rose in my dandelion patch. You're my golden angel. Without you, nothing else in the world matters to me. I would have no point in life, and with no point I wouldn't be willing to live." he cried as he cried into her fur.

"Humphrey, get off me." she yelled as she threw him aside. He yelped, and turned to see her leaving. He tackled her again, this time making himself irresistible to leave. He kissed her and licked her all over trying to get her to stay. She was in a trance at first when she felt his loving, and for a moment almost restarted mating with him. Suddenly she snapped herself back to reality and responded to his loving with a loud growl and mean words.

"Leave me alone you weak omega. If you touch me again, I won't hesitate to kill you." was what she said.

"W-what? You really m-mean th-that?" he stuttered.

"Yes. Now get off me you mutt." she answered as she threw him aside again. She ran off without taking a look back. Humphrey just layed there sobbing and curling into a ball.

"What d-did I d-do w-wrong?" he blubbered to himself as he continued to sob.

Suddenly, he seen Kate returning and thought she was coming to apologize and try to make it up to him. She was at first, and rushed over to his side and rolled him onto his back. He was confused at first, but when he felt her bring her mouth around his member; he was dazed. She sucked him for a while, but then changed her mind. She clamped her jaws around his neck and began to apply pressure.

"K-kate, please don't d-do this. I-I love y-you." he whimpered. But his whimpers were met with no mercy as she squeezed tighter until..._snap. _His neck snapped and he went limp. She had killed him.

**A/N: oooh, Kate killing Humphrey. Or is she? Re-read line 8 and you'll understand what that scene actually was. Well, that's chapter 2. See you tomorrow when i post chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: Returning a Favor

Here is chapter 3 of _Humphrey's Origins, _And yesterday we left off with a nightmare Humphrey was having about Kate leaving him and then killing him. I don't know why he dreamt that, it just popped in my head while I was starting that chapter. I see it was a good chapter and that you're encouraging me to keep up my good work, so without any further a do; I present to you chapter 3. Read, enjoy, and review.

**Humphrey's Origins**

**Chapter 3: Returning a favor**

As Humphrey slept, he had a terrible nightmare; the worst nightmare of his life; a dream where Kate, the love of his life, left him and later returned and killed him. He awoke from his slumber and gasped. He lay shivering and slightly sobbing from his experience. He lay curled in a ball as he tried to knock the dream out of his head; but he came to no prevail. It kept replaying in his mind, and he whimpered softly as he tried to think of something happy.

As his mate slept not far from him, she began to hear his faint whimpering. She awoke quickly and rolled over to see her mate curled up in a ball shaking violently as he sobbed faintly. She immediately jumped to her feet and rushed to his side to see what was wrong.

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" she asked as she tried to comfort the scared omega she loved with all her heart.

He didn't reply and tried his best to calm down, but that only made it worse. Kate then began stroking his mane as she whispered soft soothing words into his ear.

"It's ok Humphrey, I'm here. Please calm down my love." she whispered.

All Humphrey could think was that his nightmare actually happened and he wondered why Kate was trying to comfort him; when moments earlier she was trying to kill him. He soon realized that what he experienced was indeed a nightmare, and let his mate's soothing words of comfort take effect.

He soon calmed down some and rolled over as he buried his head into Kate's chest. She continued to stroke his mane as well as whisper her soothing words into his ear. He nuzzled her chest and allowed his sobbing and trembling to cease.

"You're ok Humphrey. You don't have to fear anymore. I, your love, am here loving you as I hold you in my arms." she soothed.

Humphrey nuzzled her lovingly as he calmed down. Her soft fur, and her soothing words were enough to soothe Humphrey, as well as help him fall asleep in his mate's arms.

"Humphrey?" she said as she looked to see he had fallen asleep in her embrace. She blushed when she seen this, but let a proud expression come across her face. She soon lowered down to the ground gently, laying him down onto the den floor softly. She gave him a good-night kiss as she snuggled with him and went to sleep.

"Good-night, and sleep well my love." she whispered after she kissed him on the cheek and fell fast asleep.

Humphrey felt better now that he knew Kate still loved him, and slept like a baby as he snuggled with his beautiful golden angel for a mate. He enjoyed her loving and dreamt about his past with her and remembered all the things that happened between him and her in his life. He remembered all the good times, the bad times, and the short moments as well as the unforgettable moments. He remembered his when he first arrived here; his first day in the western pack territory. Though he was unconscious and couldn't see anything, he remembered the smells, the sounds, and the feelings. He had went through a lot that day; he had been attacked, sent away from his family, and brought to an unfamiliar home. It was the home of his present-day mate's and her family's. He experienced a lot of terrible things that day; and laying on a cold hard floor didn't help anything. When he thought he was going to suffer the rest of his life, he felt someone lick him across the cheek. Kate had done that, and blushed when his expression went from pained to feeling much better. She gave him one more lick across the cheek, and then snuggled up to him to keep him warm. He then pulled her closer, feeling the warmth of her body as well as her soft fur rubbing against his, and fell asleep.

After he dreamt about his first moment with Kate, he awoke. He seen he was facing the back of his den and rolled over. He seen Kate curled up in a ball shivering, and heard faint whimpers escaping her throat. He got closer and seen the pained expression on her face as well as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"_What's wrong with her?" _he asked himself. He then did what she did in his first moment with her, and gave her a lick across the cheek. Her expression brightened and he blushed to see this worked. He then gave her one more, and layed down and snuggled up with her. He realized he had **_returned the__ favor_ **of what she did to calm him down years before. He then fell asleep, but before he was fully out, he felt Kate pull him closer and kiss him on the cheek. He also felt her soft fur on his, and enjoyed being in this cuddle with Kate. He then fell asleep, and remembered all the other memorable moments he had with Kate. He would have nice dreams the rest of tonight, dreams about his past with his mate.

**Well there's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review, and tune in tomorrow for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 of **_**Humphrey's Origins. **_**Hope you enjoy it. Please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Just so you know, rating will be up for this chapter.**

**Humphrey's Origins Chapter 4**

As Humphrey re-lived all the memorable moments he had with Kate, he lay snuggled with her in his den. He enjoyed experiencing the best times of his life all over again. He loved Kate more than anything in the world, and his only point in life was her. Without her, he was nothing. He wouldn't matter without her, and nothing in this world would matter to him without her.

With her, he was complete. With her, he enjoyed life and he mattered. Though she was all that mattered to him, with her, he felt like a major amount of things in this world mattered. All that major amount was actually just her. She mattered so much to him, it was as if a great amount of the world was everything to him.

He never wanted to leave her side, no matter what happened. He never wanted her to leave him, because after all; without her he'd have no point in life.

Humphrey shook all the thoughts that involved his mate leaving him out of his head, as he did not want to have another terrible nightmare.

He lay comfortably. But that changed when he felt Kate stirring. He didn't totally realize what was happening and just slept like a baby.

He soon awoke to a weird, yet pleasuring, sensation on his wolf-hood. He realized she was sucking him, but wanted to see for himself to make sure.

"What's happening?" he said as he opened his eyes. What he seen shocked him, and he was going to stop Kate and ask her what she was doing. But as he was about to, he remembered that this same thing happened in his nightmare. And when it turned into a nightmare was because in the dream, he had pushed Kate off himself.

He didn't want to make his nightmare become reality, and just decided to act asleep and allow his mate to continue sucking him down. He was enjoying every second of it. He then realized that it was the right thing to do to just allow this to continue. In his dream, he didn't let this continue and that's where he messed up. But now he was re-living that and had a chance to keep his mate.

That dream was actually a test to see how he would react to what Kate was doing. This had just occurred to Humphrey, and he used this chance to keep Kate by reacting the opposite way to how he reacted that made her leave him.

Kate bobbed her head up and down, sucking his member. He felt so pleasured, he could barely move. He could just lay there with his mouth open and his tongue hanging out as he panted. He enjoyed this and began bucking his hips forward; humping her inner mouth as she sucked him. this only created more pleasure for him.

He soon felt his climax building, and tried to warn her, but he was too pleasured. A moment later he shot his load into her mouth and she lapped it up. She finished with licking his tip to get the excess fluids. she loved the taste of him.

Humphrey lay there panting as he let his tongue hang out his mouth.

"Kate...that was...amazing." he said in between breaths. Kate just sprawled out on his underbelly, panting, exhausted from her action. Humphrey looked in her eyes, and what he seen shocked him. He seen lust; not just normal lust, but lust that showed she was in heat.

"_Is she in heat? Why is she in heat in October?" _he thought to himself. A moment later, Kate got up and Humphrey could see a seductive smile on her face as well as the lust in her eyes. He realized she was indeed in heat and she wanted to mate.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but like I said; it's hard with school in the way. but anyway, what do you think of how this chapter turned out? I decided to do it this way for how you have stuck with me and supported me. I know it's probably a weird way, but i'll more than likely have very little chapters like this. so just leave a review or pm me and tell me how I did. and if you want more lemon chapters, tell me. im good at writing those, though I didn't put much detail in this lemon. one of these days i'll go back to this chapter and add much more detail. but like I said, if I try, I can a hell of a lemon. so if you want better lemons, all you have to do is let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well we left off with Kate being in heat and wanting to mate with Humphrey. How will it turn out? Will they go far enough to have pups? Or will they take it easy? Well if you consider her being in heat and the extreme lust in her eyes as well as the very seductive grin, you probably know the answer. For those of you who can't figure out, I honestly highly doubt they'll take it easy. Well Kate won't, I'm sure. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review.**

**Humphrey's Origins chapter 5**

**Humphrey's POV**

From what I could see, Kate was in fact in heat. As for her lust, the level of it has gone up to a level so high I barely could tell it was Kate. As for her seductive smile; it has turned into like a seductively sly, and lustful grin. I have never seen her like this, and just from seeing all her lust; I got a little nervous, but my excitement toward this overcame my nervousness.

"Kate, are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked making sure she was making a good choice. She just looked at me with her seductive smile. I knew her answer, but I myself wasn't ready.

"Kate, I'm not sure about this. Can't we tal-" I began, but was cut off by her laying on me. Her fur was so soft, it was enticing. I let a whimper escape me from the sudden weight increase, but it actually felt good.

"Kate, I'm still not ready for this." I said trying to push her off.

"C'mon, _please" _she pleaded as she made puppy eyes at me and whimpered. I couldn't say no to her when she looked at me with those big, cute, enticing puppy eyes.

"(sigh) Ok, you win." I gave in, and admitted my defeat. She just licked me across the muzzle and then connected mine with hers in a passionate kiss.

"Thanks Humphrey. The heat is so unbearable, I just need a tiny favor." she said. I knew what this _"favor"_ was but did not feel ready.

She pulled out from the kiss and just looked at me, waiting for me to say if I was ready or not. I still wasn't ready, but I could see the lust she had and I did not want her to have to experience the unbearable heat.

"Are you sure you're sure you're ready for this?" I asked, trying to delay the mating. She just looked at me with the look that said, '_Of course I'm ready. Now let's get on with it.'_ I seen this and tried to ready myself. Though I wanted to be ready, I tried to act ready, but I was indeed not ready. My nervousness was showing greatly and my whole body was twitching.

"You're not ready, aren't you?" she asked, seeing my nervousness. "You want a little reassurance?" she then asked as she let a sly smile creep across her face.

"Uh, what do you mean? I am r-ready." I said as I tried to convince her I was ready. She just gave me a look that I knew and sighed.

"Okay, I'm not ready." I said admittingly. I sat back on my haunches and lowered my head.

"You know, you don't have to be ready." she said.

"What?" I asked, making sure I heard correctly.

"I have no idea what was just happening." she said as she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Humphrey, I'm actually not in heat." she then said. Now I was definitely confused. Just moments ago she said that her heat was unbearable, now she's saying she's not in heat. Which is it? Is she in heat or not?

"W-what? I thought you were." I said.

"Well, I'm not. I was having a weird dream about that, and I guess I started doing stuff in my sleep." she said looking down at the ground. Well, when I said "_Now I'm definitely confused"_, I actually am definitely confused right now.

"But I seen the lust in your eyes. They were open too." I said.

"I know...but, I actually wasn't. It was just a weird dream." she said, lowering her head down to the ground. Now I got all the pieces put together; Kate was having a weird dream about mating with me, then she started to do that stuff in her sleep, and her eyes were open and filled with lust when she was actually asleep. Now she had woken up to find what she just did to me, and was shocked to see she actually did that.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you Humphrey." she apologized and layed down.

"I-it's ok." I began as I walked over to her and started stroking her back. "I-it's ok Kate. I'm just glad you weren't actually in heat. Because if you were, I'd be very busy right now, and everyone would be hearing weird howls comin' from our den." I then joked. She looked up at me with a smile I always loved that indicated I brightened her mood.

"Thanks for understanding." she said as she got up and embraced me in a hug. I returned the embrace, and nuzzled her lovingly.

"You know, even though I was nervous, I was actually wondering what it would be like." I said, breaking the silence.

"What what would be like?" she asked curiously.

"You know, mating." I replied looking down into her amber eyes. She was caught slightly off guard by my answer.

"Really?" she asked, getting up and sitting on her haunches next to me.

"Yeah. But if you don't want to, then I don't want to." I answered.

"Well..." she began. "I guess since I owe you for nearly mating with you in my sleep, I guess I could do that now. But this time, I'll be awake." she said as she started to kiss me. I was taken aback by what she just said. Was I hearing correctly? Did she just say she could mate with me now, to make it up to me for almost mating with me in her sleep?

"W-what?" I said, clearly confused.

"You heard me. I said that I could make it up to you by mating with you." she replied as she continued to kiss me. Now I was thinking; _she's choosing to mate with me when she's not in heat. Do I accept her offer? Or do I continue to not be ready to mate? _

My mind was now set. I made up my mind on her offer to mate with me as a means of making it up to me for nearly _raping_ me.

**So I'm ending this chapter here. Turns out Kate was asleep when she started to mate with Humphrey. But she's now willing to do that with him again as a means of saying sorry for raping him. So what does he decide to do? Does he take her up on her offer? Or does he turn her down? Find out in chapter 6.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, I see you're all loving my stories; especially the ones that continue some of TheChriz1995's stories. I know my other stories are just now getting good, but I'm going to spend the next few days or so on just updating **_**Regaining My Lost Life.**_** That story has only two chapters so far, and the others all have 3-5; so I'm going to get this one caught up to as many chapters as the others. And just so you know, this is not a new chapter; so incase you were hoping this was a sixth chapter of **_**Humphrey's Origins,**_** or a fifth of **_**Adopted Life;**_** it's not. It is a note stating what You just read in the earlier sentences of this note. So anyway, this is not an update or a new chapter. I know you all liked how the other stories were going so far, but I've gotta get **_**Regaining My Lost Life**_** caught up.**

**And also, thanks for all the reviews and support. When I get **_**Regaining**_** caught up, I'll update the others with ****extra-extra** **long**** chapters. **

**AlphaAndOmegaObssessed, out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 of Humphrey's Origins. Let's see where we left off...Oh, we left Kate and Humphrey when Humphrey made a decision about Kate choosing to fully mate with him for raping him in her sleep. What did he decide? If you think for a moment; it's Humphrey, an omega who longed to be with Kate, and had secret desires. So your guess is as good as mine. Anyway, read and enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Humphrey's P O V**

Kate's encouragement for me to mate with her got her what she wanted. As she continued to kiss and lick my fur, I was becoming aroused, and I couldn't control my lust anymore. I swept her off her feet and gently laid her on the ground as I continued what she started.

"(giggle) Oh Humphrey...you sly dog!" she giggled as I kissed her all over. "Since when are you so ready to do this?"

"Since I practically experienced this a few times tonight." I replied as I allowed my loving to go lower down her body.

She continued to giggle as I went lower, and when I hit a sensitive spot in her lower region, she nearly fainted from pleasure. But she ceased to giggle and sat there thinking about how I replied to her curiosity.

"Wait..." She began, and I stopped my activity.

"What is it?" I asked as I tried to continue, but she was resisting.

"You cheated on me while I was asleep?" she then asked as she started to push me away.

"What? No, no, no, no,... I didn't cheat on you. What I meant was..." I began to explain, but she interrupted.

"So you were mating with me while I slept?" she interrupted slightly upset.

"No, I didn't do that either. What I meant was that I had a strange dream that I had a nightmare, and in that strange dream; you mated with me." I finally said as I tried to get her not to leave me.

"Uh-huh... and so you're saying you dreamt about mating with me, when you actually could have been raping me or cheating on me." she said getting upset, "And you expect me to believe that, coming from someone who would lie to not get in trouble?" With that, she pushed away completely, and got up and started to leave. "Humphrey, we're done. Good-bye."

Tears poured down my face, my nightmare was now coming true; and I could not do anything but sit there and sob.

"P-please...don't leave me Kate." I choked out as I broke down in tears. She ignored me and continued to walk away. "Kate..." was all I was able to choke out before I completely broke down and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Sorry Humphrey... but we're through." she said as she exited the den. She was only able to take a few steps before my sadness changed her mind. She couldn't take hearing me sob, and so she rushed back into the den. She quickly came to me, and took me into her arms as she kissed me sorely and cried a bit.

"I'm so, so sorry! I-I didn't mean to overreact like that...Humphrey I'm so sorry!" she cried holding me in her warm, apologizing embrace. "Please forgive me, I never want to leave you!"

All I could do was continue to sob, and her fur was becoming soaked with my tears. She stroked my back, and whispered loving words in my ear to try to calm me down. Last time she comforted me like this, it worked and I calmed down eventually; but this time I couldn't calm down because I was scarred from experiencing my love leave me.

No matter how much she tried to soothe me, her comforting came to no prevail. I cried in her arms for a very long time until she felt like giving up on comforting me. She pulled me out of her arms, and I thought she was leaving again, so I cried harder and pushed myself back into her arms. She wasn't actually leaving me again, she was going to try something else that might help calm me down.

"Humphrey...please stop crying...it's going to be ok, I still love you and I can't take hearing you mourn. So please stop crying, I'm...on the b-brink of tears." she said as each second that passed, she got sadder and sorrier.

When she finally felt like she could try again, she gently pulled me from her arms, and this time she was able to lay me on my back. I didn't know what she was doing, and sniffled as my mourning finally came to a halt. Before I could ask what she was up to, she brought her head down in between my legs. She gently nudged my wolf-hood, and I began to grow down there.

As soon as my member popped out, she started licking it. I gasped, and was completely speechless. I was experiencing this all over again, and I didn't want this to end up the way it did the past few times.

Kate continued licking my erect shaft, and it felt so good having her soft, wet tongue massage my member. I let my tongue hang out, and a few moments later I began to pant.

"Oh...yes, Kate...don't stop..." I moaned, "You have...a...talented tongue there my love."

After massaging my large tool with her tongue for several moments, she brought her mouth around my member and started sucking me down. I gasped again, feeling her warm mouth on my cock. A few moments later, I brought my paws to her head and pushed her down my whole length.

"Make love to my cock, like you would make love to me." I moaned. She gladly obliged to my wish, and wrapped her tongue around my member and sucked it like mad. "S-suck me dry Kate."

I then lifted my paws away, and let her continue. She quickly improved to sucking me so ferociously, I went into a dazed state so intense; I didn't move what-so-ever. All I did was gap my mouth open, continue panting, and allow that expression of daze cover my face.

After several moments of intense pleasure, I felt my load getting ready and before I could think; I tensed up and then shot my semen into her mouth. She lapped it all up, continuing to suck me after my load passed. I looked down at her, and she looked up at me with that look in her eyes; she had become enticed by my shaft and was not going to stop until she felt she wanted to.

Well that's just fine with me, I mean I'm getting more than just one load's worth of suckage. After several loads of cum, she continued sucking me down. I felt she was wanting all I had, and that was fine with me.

Several more loads later, she finally finished by pulling off my shaft, and collapsing on my underbelly; panting, exhausted from her activity. I just laid there still in a dazed state, and she pulled herself up by me.

"Feeling any better?" she asked looking at me and giggling at my dazed expression. I couldn't reply, so I just nodded my head; but rather happily. She giggled again, and bent over giving me a lick on the cheek.

She was so exhausted, she laid down right next to me, snuggled up to me, and nuzzled my chest lovingly. I brought my paws over her, and pulled her closer. I returned the nuzzle, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good-night my love." she said yawning, and she quickly fell asleep.

"Good-night my angel." I said as I laid my head on her, and I fell asleep immediately feeling her soft fur.

**So there's chapter 6, I hope you liked it and forgive me for not updating my stories. So what do you think of this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 of Humphrey's Origins. You know what to do; R&R**

**Humphrey's Origins: chapter 7**

As he lay sleeping happily from the apologetic sucking he just received, Humphrey entered a familiar dream. It started out happy, a group of pups playing with their parents, enjoying life. He seen this, and tried to wake up, but came to no prevail. The stalking wolves stalked as they did every time, and awaited the precise moment to strike.

* * *

As a couple of the pups goofed off around a bush, an attacking wolf lunged out at them. They were not fast enough, and got trampled by their attacker. The attacker quickly lowered his jaws down to the now crying from fear pups, and clamped them down on their throats with a sickening _SNAP!_ As they heard the stomach-curdling sound, blood flowed out into their muzzles fiercely. They enjoyed the blood-bath, and shook the deceased pups' bodies until brutality.

* * *

Humphrey, now drenched in sweat and trembles, whimpered as he tried to discontinue the horrifying experience. He recognized this dream, and wanted to wake before he got too far into it.

* * *

The parents of the mutilated pups sprang to their feet, charging the ones whom obliterated their offspring. They ran with their teeth bared, claws at the ready, and focus at one hundred percent. They told the other pups to get to safety, and of those pups; Humphrey himself was a part of the group. Though he didn't notice it, this was a memory from his pup-hood.

The surviving pups ran for their lives, all crying and fearing the cold clutches of Death. They ran blindly, not knowing where they were heading, but not caring about where they went; they only wanted to live and escape the assaulting wolves. They ran into the attackers, whom snarled and lashed at them. The pups were no match for the strength and aggression of the assailants, and were brutalized. All but one pup, Humphrey, were massacred.

* * *

Humphrey, now trembling violently and sweat pouring down him in gallons, whimpered more loudly, and tried to escape the clutches of his terrifying nightmare. His discomfort became more obvious, and Kate awoke; sensing the troubled mate of hers. She opened her eyes, and seen her mate doused in sweat; ferociously shaking with fear. She quickly made it to his side, but could not find a way to stop his discomfort.

He was balled up tightly, his tail up by his face, and could not unravel. She tried desperately to get him to unlock, but his nightmare was too much. He had already experienced more of it than he ever had before.

* * *

Humphrey the pup, scarred after witnessing the annihilation of his siblings, ran with tears coating his cheeks and dripping down to the ground beneath his paws. He wanted to get away so badly, but his legs were not strong enough to carry him. He stumbled, tried to catch himself, but came crashing to the ground. He tried to arise, but was held down by an attacking wolf.

The attacker, holding the pup down to the ground by keeping his paw pressed down on it, was close to getting his jaws around the pup's neck. As he almost clamped his teeth into the throat of his prisoner, he was speared by the father of it. He hit the ground with a _THUD! _and turned to see the pup trying to get up. He turned back to his attacker, and the protective father collided with him with fierce resistance.

He lashed out at the father, but his attack was met with a counter and sweep. He was then held down at the throat, and begged for mercy.

"_Mercy?! You want mercy?! Like the mercy you gave to my helpless kids?!" _the father seethed, and brought his jaws down around the wolf's neck, and squeezed.

_SNAP! _Went the wolf's neck as blood spilled out, and he choked, gasping for breath. Then, silence. The wolf stopped moving, and lay limp on the blood-coated ground.

* * *

"Humphrey, wake up..." Kate whispered as she shook her mate, "Please...wake up."

Humphrey was unresponsive, and continued to tremble harshly and whimper loudly. Kate was in a state of panic so severe, she cried as she tried to awaken her love. She wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled with him, hoping that this would calm him. Though she knew of other ways to comfort him, she couldn't perform those actions due to him being clammed up in a ball and not coming out.

She licked his face non-stop, hoping he would feel the sensation and awake. He was still unresponsive, and his cause of discomfort only worsened.

* * *

The scared pup known as Humphrey, lay on the ground trembling and crying from intense fear. He didn't want to get up, he couldn't get up; he was so frightened from his near-death experience, and his legs would not respond to his mind's desperate cries to move and pick him up. He lay, feeling a little safe, hoping he would be mistaken for a dead pup.

"_Humphrey?"_ the scared father said, "_Humphrey, are you alright?"_

He heard his father's voice, and immediately knew it was safe to get up. He quickly rose to his feet, which ached badly, and was taken into the loving embrace of his father.

"_Oh thank goodness you're alive!"_ his father joyfully cried, holding his son close to him in a warm embrace.

Humphrey nuzzled his father's chest lovingly, and felt safe. But this moment soon ended, for the lead attacker came up behind the father, and powerfully kicked him to the ground. He lay under his hurt father, whom gritted his teeth from the pain. He was pushed away by him, but wanted to stay in his arms; even if he would have to die with him.

"_Go my son! Get to safety!"_ his father yelled, and sat up to fight and defend his pup. "_Go! There's another pack not far from here, go there and become part of it! Your mother and I will stay here to buy you time! Go! Go! Go!"_

He obeyed his father's orders, but cried uncontrollably as he ran. He was headed for the Western pack, a neighboring pack that was maybe 3-6 miles away. He didn't care how far he had to go, as long as he got away from certain death.

* * *

Kate had been trying to wake Humphrey for almost an hour already, but he wouldn't respond; only shake fiercely and whimper loudly. By now, some of the pack had heard the loud whimpers and yelps, and some wolves were outside the den, watching as she desperately attempted to soothe her mate, in empathy. They were worried about the omega, and some tried to help by going to the mouth of the den and chanting soothing words.

"Come on pal, wake up..." some wolves said, "You can do it, wake up."

Kate heard others trying to help her, and her encouragement to her mate improved.

"Come on Humphrey, wake up..." she said to him, "Please, you gotta wake up."

Humphrey, still shaking and whimpering, began to calm down. He finally shook from his nightmare, and his clinging into a ball loosened, and Kate was able to pull him up by her. She brought his head up by hers, and held him in her arms as she shushed him and comforted him.

"Shh..." she soothed, "It's ok...I'm here, you don't have to fret anymore..."

Humphrey finally opened his eyes, which were tear-filled and partially bloodshot.

"K-Kate?" he moaned through his sobs and sniffles.

"You're ok, I'm here." she answered, "You're going to be alright."

Humphrey just allowed his mate's warm embrace and soothing words, as well as her soft fur, comfort him. He nuzzled her chest lovingly, and his whimpers and shaking slowly ceased.

Just as the pair were in each other's arms of comfort, the pack leaders were approaching to find out what all the noise was.

"Kate...what's going on in here?" Eve asked concerned.

Eve entered the den with Winston by her side, and what they came to discover made them feel empathetic. Eve walked up to them, and laid a paw on the omega's back as she rubbed it to help her daughter soothe him.

Kate continued to hold her mate, and with her mother's help, she was able to get him to calm down.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kate asked her mate worriedly.

Humphrey didn't reply, but nuzzled her chest some more and let out loving groans. Kate seen she succeeded in the comforting of her omega, and licked his cheek.

Winston, feeling sorrow for his son-in-law, wanted to help him get rid of his problems.

"Kate..." Winston began.

"He's fine...just a little shaken up, but he will come out of it." she replied. "And he's barely able to acknowledge any form of communication."

"Oh...well tomorrow sometime, could you have him come see me?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try." She answered.

"Thanks..." He said, "Sleep peacefully you two." he concluded.

"Good-night." She replied as she kissed Humphrey on the fore-head.

With that, Winston gave Eve a glance, and she followed him as they headed back to their den. Winston was going to try to help Humphrey lose his nightmares sometime tomorrow, and hopefully it would work. Because if it doesn't, he may not be able to live much longer until he dies in his sleep due to extreme fear.

**Well there's chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review or send a pm my way, and tell me how this chapter was. AAOO, out**


End file.
